


The Charity Event

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Charles in a tux in a Mutant Rights event who runs into Erik who is also in a tux, and both only know each other by reputation as X and Magneto. Before they figure who each other are, they first find a quiet room where Erik gets creative with Charles sinful bow tie and Charles is left weak at the knees for the rest of the night. (Aka the fic where James McAvoy is sin and lust in a tux so therefore Charles is plain irresistible).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charity Event

"Charles, here is your martini." Hank handed the glass to the man who had his 2nd drink in less than 40 minutes.

Charles smiled and took the cocktail. When Charles was in college - he loved parties. He was usually the belle of the ball - in so many ways. He would get rip roaring drunk and eventually wake up with someone naked beside him. But that was years ago; these new parties were much more stressful.

Without a doubt; tonight's charity event at the Four Seasons was important. Charles Xavier knew he was a well-loved socialite if only slightly reclusive. But tonight's event had nabbed some amazing pro-mutant sponsors like The Weinstein Company (who kept begging to do a documentary on the Xavier family), Chopard - the jewelry company that was his mother's favorite and many other amazing companies. The event had four famous beautiful actresses - two who were actual mutants - as well as other very rich people. Everyone prepared to open their check books.

And it was all in the name of helping the mutant youth population. Every penny of tonight's proceeds was going to the new MYC: Mutant Youth Center that the Xavier Foundation was trying to build in New York City. So in efforts to make a good impression; Charles got himself a brand new Prada tuxedo. The tailor at the designer boutique shop had been dressing Charles since he was a teenager. His slightly thin and short stature made it mandatory that he get tailored and fitted properly. The designer's house was also a very proud mutant sponsor and employer. So Charles always wore Prada.

"Hold tight Hank - actually why don't you go mingle. There are quite a few ladies here that consider you a very dashing young man in that Calvin Klein suit. I suggest you go enjoy yourself. I'm going to find a quiet room to look over my notes before my speech." Charles smiled at the blushing taller man. Hank was so shy and still very self-conscious about his mutation. "Most of the people here are mutant friendly; you will be all right."

Charles walked away; but not before bumping into the beautiful mutant actress, Jessica Chastain.

"Charles - wait let me give you something. "

Charles watched with fascination as a flower bloomed within the woman's beautiful manicured hand. She handed the flower to Charles, "I believe that blue is the same color as your eyes; your lessons are helping quite a bit."

Charles took the flower, "Amazing Jessica - simply amazing. What a beautiful mutation darling. I will see you later."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. Charles placed the flower in his pocket. Using the key the hotel had given him; he was able to unlock the door to the small room reserved for speakers. As he walked in, he realized there was a man sitting in one of the chairs. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting."

The man looked over and shook his head, "Not at all. I'm trying to just get some quiet. I am not very comfortable at parties."

Charles nodded. As he got closer to the man; he could tell he was a mutant. A very powerful mutant actually; powerful enough that he was doing a very good job at blocking Charles out - not that Charles was probing too intently. Charles put his hand out, "Good evening...I'm Charles."

The man stood up. He was taller than Charles; and also dressed in a tuxedo. The man's grip was firm. "Nice to meet you - I'm Erik."

Charles nodded and smiled. This man called Erik was probably one of the most beautiful men he's met in a long time. He exuded such strength and self-confidence. Charles coughed and moved back a bit. "I'm sorry, I was staring. That suit is amazing - you look amazing - I mean, I better shut up. I sound a bit flustered."

Erik grinned. Charles had never seen such a beautiful scary grin on a man.

"It's all right Charles. I'm not American - therefore, I am not offended by complements from other men. American men are never frightened by other men; if the confrontation is violent. But as soon as the confrontation is warm, or even slightly sexual - watch them pull their guns out. That is how they treat mutants too."

Charles laughed, "Do you hate Americans ...?"

Erik shook his head with a smile, "Generally I detest most humans so I shouldn't be picking on Americans only."

Charles laughed. "Well, generally - I find most humans - like most Americans are good people. Most find a way around their prejudices."

Erik only smiled. He had promised Mystique that he would behave if he came to this charity event. There was without a doubt an consensus within the Brotherhood that this youth center was very important. "Do you mind if I fix your tie - it's a bit crooked."

Charles nodded and put his drink down on the table. He stood still as Erik got closer to him. Charles inhaled Erik's scent. It was delicious. Charles had been so busy in the last year working on this youth center that he hadn't realized the lack of sex in his personal life. It was obvious that his body was finally waking up to it. And as soon as Charles thought about sex, Erik looked up at him. Charles was mesmerized by those amazing green-blue eyes. They looked strong and yet slightly sad. Charles watched the eyes drift down to look at his mouth - well that was the sign - Charles moved closer until their lips met.

The first kiss was electric. They only stopped when they ran out of air to breathe. Charles was gasping, he smiled and licked his lips. "I'm so glad I came to this party. I don't know what to say - but there is something amazingly interesting and sexy about you."

"Stop talking Charles..." Erik said and pulled the other man in for more kissing.

Eventually Erik had to push Charles away. "All right -I have an idea."

Charles moaned and kissed Erik's neck. "I have a feeling I will love all of your ideas."

Erik chuckled softly, "I can drop off my donation. Hand it to someone here at the party; and then we go back to my hotel room. Are you fond of that tuxedo? I think I want to rip it off of your body."

Kissing Erik's jaw line, Charles shook his head, "I can afford a thousand more of these things."

They kept kissing until Erik felt something - someone - stirring inside of his brain. "Charles...is that you in my head?"

Charles nodded and leaned back, "I'm sorry - when I'm aroused - I can sometimes forget to control myself. Which is rare actually -but you have me very excited."

Erik took Charles' face in his hands, he looked at the flushed and rosy lipped man. "What is your mutation?"

"I'm a telepath." Charles said with a smile. "I know you're a mutant too. A very powerful one - you're good at blocking too. What's your mutation?"

"Metal manipulation..." Erik said and put his hands down. But, he kept staring at Charles. "And you are a telepath - let me guess - you are a very powerful telepath."

Charles nodded but looked slightly confused. "You're a metal manipulator? That's strange. I believe there is only one mutant in the world who has the power to manipulate metal - are you sure it's not telekinesis?"

"I have power over magnetism too." Erik was now speaking seriously and his breathing was back to normal. "And I am only aware of one telepath - there used to be another but she was killed by the government."

Charles was no longer smiling. "Magneto..."

Erik crossed his arms across his chest. "Professor X..."

Charles was trying to remain calm, "I had wondered how you were able to get within the room; it was locked. I'm sure there isn't a lock in the world that could keep you out."

Magneto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what are you doing here...?"

"Relax Professor, I'm not here to - out you - to your darling rich friends. I told you before - I'm here for the charity event. I wish to make a sizeable donation to the youth center." Erik went back to the chair he was sitting in earlier."If you don't believe - go ahead- probe me. I won't block you."

Charles sat across from Erik. "You will give me permission to enter your mind?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "Should I not trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me - I would never do anything to hurt you." Charles said firm conviction.

"Then do it..." Erik smiled this time.

Charles looked down at his lap. "Most people are terrified of me. They never want me inside of their heads. Which is why I don't let on about being Professor X. But I'm not ashamed of my mutation."

"Most people are idiots - I think I told you that when we first met."

Charles laughed and then got serious again. "Your Brotherhood must learn to negotiate. Brute force will get you nothing."

"Bull shit, when the so-called Acquired Mutant Disease appeared - and mutants were dying all around us - it wasn't until the Brotherhood showed up that the government finally realized they had to do something. They were being deceitful to the public by not revealing that humans were also getting the disease! I lost any friends with that disease." Erik was getting angry. A small coffee spoon on the table was vibrating.

"I lost friends too with that disease! And you're right."

Erik sat up and looked at Charles. "That's a strange thing to say - Professor X would never tell Magneto he was right. Fantastic - Mystique will never believe me. I should have recorded it with my damn smart phone."

"The Professor isn't that stubborn - you should get to know him a bit more. You're judging me all wrong." Charles pointed at Erik.

"I'm sure you think you have Magneto all figured out too." Erik said softly. He shrugged his shoulders.

Charles nodded, "But we can change that - right? Your Brotherhood is a very powerful organization. My X-Men and my Xavier Foundation - we recognize that too. If mutual our goal is the betterment of mutants; can we work together?"

Erik shook his head, "I can't just sit in meetings and conferences - preaching about change. I can't sit and talk while mutants are being murdered and experimented on - that isn't my idea of activism."

Charles sighed. "All right - but at least with the mutant youth center - can we work together on this one issue? You were willing to risk exposure by coming here tonight. This center must be very important to you. There is no doubt that your organization has a way of attracting the mutant population that feels very disenfranchised. But you can't possibly take in children as your warriors?"

"Of course not...are your young students part of your X-Men army?" Erik was now getting quite offended.

"No..." Charles was now thinking of little Kitty Pryde - who was still young enough to play with her Mutant Barbie collection. "Then that youth center should be the point of contact for all young mutants who need a safe haven. I want to place specialized doctors and counselors there - as well as an emergency homeless shelter. Mutant kids - like all children - when they are on the streets they run of the risk of abuse and exploitation. Not to mention; the risk of falling into the hands of men like William Stryker, Tony Perkins of the Family Research Council or Trask Industries."

"You don't have to sell the youth center to me. I told you I was here to make a sizable donation. And, I agree that it would be important for the Brotherhood to have some input too. I will be very interested in working with you on this project. I believe we can create a temporary truce between our two factions."

Charles smiled and reached out to shake Erik's hand. However, instead of a shake, Charles was pulled onto Erik's lap.

"Tell me Charles - can we begin this momentary truce by ditching the charity event and going upstairs to my hotel room as originally planned." Erik nibbled Charles' jaw.

"Erik - you are truly an evil man. Oh god, I want to. I swear it. But I can't - I have to make this stupid speech and take everyone's money. Afterward...? I promise...?" Charles said softly and kissed the other man gently.

"Rumor has it that a promise from Professor X - is as good as gold. I slipped my key into your tuxedo pocket; as well as my cashier's check."

Charles smiled and stood up. "I will see you later my friend."

"Good luck Charles - and remember, you have an amazing power to convince people to give a little more..." Erik said with a laugh and pointed at his temple.

Charles laughed and shook his finger, "No, no, I could never do that - well maybe if I can tell they are purposely giving less than they should. But please don't tell anyone. Our secret."

Erik smiled and watched Charles walk back toward the party.

Charles looked around for Hank and found the man talking to a beautiful young blond. She was tall and absolutely stunning. However, something told Charles that she wasn't necessarily who she was pretending to be. He walked over to them. "Hank...sorry if I disappeared on you. Who is your new charming new friend?"

Hank fixed his glasses and pointed at the young woman, "This is Raven. Raven this is Charles."

Raven smiled and shook Charles' hand. "Nice to meet you Charles - Hank has told me so much about you."

"Good evening...Mystique." Charles said and watched the woman's smile turn into smirk.

"So you're Professor X. Interesting. And it is a pleasure to meet you - and a very big pleasure in meeting Hank McCoy." Raven turned to Hank - her eyes flashing yellow before turning hazel again.

Hank simply blushed.

"If you're wondering about your boss - he' s in the room near the bar." Charles said with a smile.

Mystique nodded, "Thank you, if you will excuse me gentlemen. Hank, I plan to call you. So don't lose my number."

"I won't - I look forward to it." Hank watched Raven leave - the dress clinging to her beautiful faux body. "I wonder what she looks like blue and up close. I bet she's amazing."

Charles coughed and looked over at Hank. It was nice to know he wasn't the only man in desperate need of getting laid. "Hank, I have our first donation here - complements of the Brotherhood. Why don't you take it."

Hank nodded and took the check. He opened it and gasped. "Professor did you see how much money is in this check..?"

"No, he simply placed it in my tuxedo - I didn't bother to look." Charles took the check from Hank. The cashier's check was for 10 million dollars. There was just a simple note attached to it that read:

_This money is for the youth center. With only a small caveat - that it be in memory of a young mutant runaway named Angel Salvadore; who never had a chance to fulfill her potential but whose death could serve to help others. - E._


End file.
